Blue Team Unleashed
by ThunderWry
Summary: What happen if the Spartans come across a Forerunner ship infested with the Flood. They find the Forerunner's most treasured secret.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake Up John. The Implants have been completed." John heard Cortana's voice in his sleep. John woke up on the operation table with many mechanical arms around him that faced away from his armor. "Congratulations John. You are the first and only Mark X Spartan in the UNSC history as of now. How are you feeling?" He saw Cortana's holographic figure appear in front of his table. John felt his body become much lighter but much stronger in the same right. Becoming a Mark X was an amazing thing to realize. After the Mark V Spartans the Covenant was defeated and they slowly brought in their technology. The Mark VI had gotten anti-gravity pads placed on it's armor so it reduced the chances of Spartans dying by fall. The Mark VII had better Augmentations placed in them so they could run up to 70 miles per hour and lift up to 30 tons.

The Mark VIII had a life support system placed inside their bodies along with better augmentations that let them run up to 90 miles per hour and bench 50 tons. The IX had a drastic increase in their armor. They had technology fusion drive implanted on them which let them to combine or absorb with any technology they come across. The Mark X was the peak of Human Inventions. It doubles the strength of the augmentations and allowed remote flight to be achieved. The Mark X was able to run at 180 miles per hour, bench 100 tons, have installed miniature rockets in his boots and thrusters on his gauntlets. The best part of it was that it barely required energy from his miniature fusion reactor.

"I am feeling good Cortana. What is our position?" John replied before asking. Cortana sighed. Only John would be focused on the mission rather than a simple conversation. "We are ETA 30 minutes away from the wreckage. I think you should wake up your team mates. We will need more than you to search The Pillar of Autumn's wreck. Perhaps we may be able to salvage several things" Cortana told John. John climbed off the operation table before he headed to the cryo lab. The Forward Unto Dawn was quite big so he walked freely through the Hallways to the Cryo Chamber. When he entered he saw the three other surviving members of Blue Team.

The first one lined up on the wall closest to him was Linda-051. He went up to hers and activated the awakening option on the cryo pod. He went to the second one after that and found Kelly-087. He activated the awakening option on hers before he moved onto the next one. The next one was Frederic-104 so he pressed the awakening option. He waited as they slowly woke up from their cryo sleep. Their pod doors opened up and they climbed out of there silently. They stood in their Mark IX "Good Morning Linda, Kelly, and Frederic. How was your sleep" Cortana asked as she projected herself through John's armor shields. "We are doing fine Cortana. Thank You for asking." Linda said as she watched the other 2 that woke up. "What is our ETA Cortana?" Frederic asked getting a loud sigh from Cortana.

"I swear. You and John might be brothers for all we know." Cortana told Frederic getting a laugh out of Kelly. "Well it is important for us to know our mission." Kelly supported Frederic getting a nod of thanks from him. "Any way we should be there in 19 minutes and 57 second counting. I would suggest getting your gear together" Cortana told them. They made their way to the armory and picked out their weapons. John picked out an Assault Rifle with Incendiary Rounds and a Gravity Hammer. Frederic picked out a Sniper Rifle with Explosive Rounds and a Rocket Launcher. Kelly picked out dual Uzi's with Incendiary Rounds and a Plasma Cannon. Linda picked out a Shotgun with Explosive Rounds and dual Directed Energy Rifles. They picked out four of each Fragmentation and Plasma Grenades before collecting a state of the art Energy Knives that were based off Energy swords. They checked the vehicles that were there and made sure that there was no problems until Cortana flashed into the room by the security panel hologram.

"Guys I think you need to check this out" Cortana said as she led them to the cockpit of the AI driven ship. There was nobody on the ship other than the four Spartans and Cortana. When they looked through the window they saw the Pillar of Autumn's hull breached by an large cannon of a sort. Only the Hull was damaged and the interior of ship slightly intact. "Cortana what caused this? Any idea?" Linda asked Cortana still not believing at what she was looking at. "I think that may be the cause" Cortana pointed her holographic finger over the Pillar of Autumn.

They found a highly advanced ship above it and their eyes roamed it to find an aliases until Cortana spoke up. "That ship is Forerunner by the signal it is omitting. It matches up with the Forerunner Capital Ship design from my data banks. I have no idea on what it is doing all the way out here." Cortana told them. "Cortana dock on the Pillar of Autumn" John told Cortana. "Why? We can find out what is going if we go the Forerunner ship." Cortana told him. "If my hunch is correct. I am guessing that we will need a lot of people to actually survive if we get attacked inside that ship. The Pillar of Autumn should have five more spartans in cryo sleep so lets see if we can get some more help." John told her before Cortana understood what John was implying.

The Forerunners may be hostile and having a higher number of people would increase their chances. "Okay I'll set this ship on automatic docking. You take me with you!" Cortana told him as she flickered out and the ship sped toward the unbreached side of the Autumn. John took out Cortana from the console and inserted her into his helmet. "Okay I'm here lets move" Cortana told him and John nodded to the rest of his team to go to the Docking doors. They ran ahead and John pressed a few buttons on the console before heading for the dock. "What did you do?" Cortana asked curiously. "Making sure that this ship doesn't get damaged. I'm placing the shields on Maximum output. It should last an hour" John told her as he met his team at the dock. The ship docking doors expanded and connected with the Autumn's.

The doors opened they were greeted by a pitch black room with a few red or green dots here and there indicating the doors. They activated their helmet's flashlight and held up their weapons cautiously as they entered. They made their way to an open door revealing a hallway with flickering white lights on the ceiling with wires hanging from the ceiling. They moved quickly and silently in the direction of the Cryo Chamber. They made their way to the Mess Hall and found some bodies covered in some sort of green liquid. "JOHN. THAT'S THE SAME BLOOD AS THE FLOOD" Cortana screamed through their comms. "Everyone MOVE. Keep your eye and ears out for anything that moves or makes sound." John told them quickly before they moved toward the Cryochamber. They reached the Cryo Chamber's door and found it locked from the inside. "Cortana. Open it up quickly." John told Cortana and they heard a pipe falling from the hallway behind them. They turned and found a greenish yellow looking human. John aimed his assault rifle at the infected human and let on round at the head. The infected human fell to the floor but then they heard large stampeding of foot coming from behind the infected human. Suddenly a horde of infected humans running at them. "SHOOT THEM IN THE HEAD. CORTANA GET THIS DOOR OPEN" John yelled as he started firing his assault rifle.

The four of them lined up and fired their weapons at it. Kelly tossed an Uzi to Frederic and they fired at the incoming flood. The door behind them opened and they backed up into it. "CLOSE IT CORTANA" Frederic yelled as his Uzi ran out of bullets. They stopped firing as the door closed halfway in both directions. One of the floor got the door and tried to climb through the gap. Linda ran up to hit and punched it's head back out leaving an infected human with a crushed skull. The door closed and locked itself in.

"Did any of it make its way in?" They heard a voice call from behind them. The lights turned on and the four spartans turned to find the 5 Spartans they were looking for standing in front of them with their standard assault rifle poised. "None made it in. Can you identify yourselves? I knew there would be five Spartans onboard but I didn't get the info of who was onboard." John asked them. The five lowered their weapons but still remained cautious. "I am Mark-G313. This is my squad Olivia-G291, Tom-B292, Lucy-B091, and Ash-G099. Can you identify yourselves?" Mark asked John.

"I am John-117 Petty Officer and this is my squad, Frederic-104, Kelly-087, and Linda-051. We also have Cortana-S Class AI" John told them. "What were those things?" Ash asked him and the rest of them were also wondering the same thing. "That was the Flood. A parasitic species that take the body's of other sentient life and use it for their own purpose. John and I encountered them on the first Halo the UNSC discovered." Cortana chimed through everyones comms. "How come we weren't notified of it then. They seem very dangerous to be kept out of our knowledge." Tom stated bewilderedly. "Because it would create a panic which even the UNSC wouldn't be able to stop so if the Flood ever finds us then the UNSC would not have the manpower to take them down." Cortana told him calmly.

"Well now we know how they are how can we get out of here?" Linda asked. The Cryo Chamber has an emergency exit door that we can get out through but it will take us straight into space" Cortana told them and they heard the door to the Cryochamber start to crumple. "We can use our installed jet packs to head to our ship. Now everyone let move" John told them as they all used their augmented strength to pull out the door.

The Cryo door opened at the same time as they pulled out the door causing a the rushing flood to be sucked through the emergency door. The Spartans were having a hard time keeping themselves in place as every single one of the flood inside the Autumn flew from where they were to the Cryo Chamber and into the dark space under it.

John slammed the door back on causing them to stare at him like he was crazy. "That suction should have taken out all of the flood in the ship. If not then enough for us to take on easily." John told them. "I agree. The traveling through space seemed more risky than going through the ship with only a few Flood left." Cortana told them as John got up and headed through the door they entered through.

The rest of the Spartans followed him through and they walked quickly through the ship to the docking station. When they got near the mess hall they found several of the Flood standing there. John pulled out his energy knife and stabbed all of them quickly before motioning the others to follow. They got to the dock and went through the docked doors before closing it. As soon as they closed it some of the Flood slammed into the door. John ran through the ship and took Cortana out of his helmet and placed her on the console.

Cortana appeared on the ship console and started going to work. "I'm undocking now. I'll take us to the Forerunner ship quickly so get more ammo." Cortana told him as he ran to the rest of them. "Okay get more guns and make sure that they are not energy weapons. Energy weapons have low effect on the Flood. Although explosive energy weapons will have an effect." John told them as they arrived at the armory.

Linda traded in her Energy Rifles for an Assault Rifle while Mark traded his Pistol in for a Sniper Rifle, Tom traded in his Pistol for a Shotgun, Ash traded a pistol for an Energy Sword, Lucy traded her pistol for a Gravity Hammer, and Olivia took a bag and dumped all of the Pistol, Assault, and Shotgun Ammo into it. The 5 new Mark IX Spartans traded in their steel knife for the same Energy Knife as them before collecting 4 Plasma Grenades each.

John headed back up to the cockpit as the others made their way to the docking doors. He saw Cortana slow the ship before landing on the plain surface of the Ship. "Bad News, I can't identify any docking doors. Good News, There is Gravity and an artificial atmosphere outside so we won't get sucked out." Cortana told him as he pulled Cortana out again and once more placing it in his helmet. He walked to the dock and opened the doors. He jumped out onto the blue Forerunner ship and the rest of them followed. They walked toward the entrance of the ship and slipped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The Spartans stepped into the the ship and they found bluish alien bodies through the massive bodies with greenish versions of them strewn all next to them. "They walked past the dead bodies closely watching the bodies to make sure if they were going to jump up at anytime. Chief crushed the head of the flood as he walked. They made their way deep into the ship and found themselves in a very large room with a similar looking tomb like the Didact had when he had been imprisoned except it a metal prison. They entered the room and the prison glowed blue as Master Chief got near it. The alarms blared and the doors behind them shut itself. "Wretched humans. You still continue your ancestors ways." Came a deep voice from above them. The nine turned and found the Didact that Master Chief had found on Requiem.

"Your race has brought this plague and destroyed us. Now you will pay the price with your life." The Didact told them as he brought his hand up at them. All 9 spartans floated upwards as their weapons fell to the floor. The Didact constantly pushed them back causing them to press up against the sphere. Right when Master Chief touched the sphere the sphere started shining brightly. The Didact was surprised to see it glowing and let them go in surprise. Unfortunately there was no floor under the sphere so they started falling slowly with the support of their anti-gravity pads. Suddenly the sphere let out a shockwave causing the Spartans to be blasted back onto the platform and the Didact to the wall then the floor. The Spartans felt the air around them get heavy as the sphere started unravelling.

The Spartans raised their visors toward the sphere and found a blue figure surrounded by white light. The Didact got back up and saw the figure. "HOW DID YOU ESCAPE? ONLY A FORERUNNER CAN UNLOCK YOUR PRISON" The Didact yelled at him. The figure tilted it's head and a beam launched from the figure's eyes and swept the Didact's neck up and down. The beam disappeared and the figure cleared its throat. "I'm guessing that this English is what Humans use." The figure asked. "ANSWER MY QUESTION HUMAN" The Didact yelled at the figure. The Spartans whipped their heads their heads from the Didact and at the figure again. "Calm down you piece of Alien Sasquatcharion. The last thing I want to hear when I woke was your screeching voice." The now identified human told the Didact and the white light died out.

The figure was revealed to be 7 foot tall in natural height with blue armor, blonde hair, Ocean Blue eyes, and a muscular figure. The figure was a male human but he did not look like any human they have seen. "Just answer my question" The Didact grounded out as calmly as he could. "Nope you didn't say please" The figure told him cheekily causing all of the Spartans to sweat drop. "SILENCE. I SHALL RID THE UNIVERSE OF YOUR FILTH YOU ANCIENT FILTH." The Didact yelled before he raised his hand at the now recognised as an Ancient Human. The Ancient Human seemed to disappear from his position and appear behind the Didact. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" The Ancient Human yelled before blowing out a huge ball of fire from his mouth.

The Spartans from their positions were amazed to see a human blowing fire from his mouth. "John, I scan a strange energy inside the Ancient Human. The Didact and the Ancient Human have the same energy running through them but the Ancient Human has a lot more." Cortana told Master Chief. The Didact flew over them and onto a sort of control table. The Ancient Human started walking calmly toward the Didact as the Didact sat up. "You are a cocky one aren't you. You seem to forget why your kind has imprisoned me here." The ancient human told the Didact. The Didact brought his head upward looking at the Ancient Human.

"Yes I have forgotten, Immortal. Now you and the other humans will be here for the rest of eternity" The Didact told them as he pressed a few buttons on the control panel he was on before smashing it. Suddenly the ship started shaking erratically causing the Ancient human to stumble and fall on the floor. "HAHA, what do you think about the forerunners most ultimate creation. The Black Hole Prison. We made this to hold the flood to the extreme extend. It will definitely contain all of you." The Didact yelled

The Spartans felt the air around get lighter and they rose up while grabbing their weapons from the floor before firing at the Didact. The Didact's shield was not able to stand up to the barrage of bullets and was impaled by bullets. The Didact fell over the control panel and into the dark abyss under the platform. The ancient human got back up and looked at the Spartans. "Let's get out of here. My armor is telling me that we have at least 30 seconds before the Black Hole is fully active." The ancient human told them before running through the hallway.

The Spartans ran close by the ancient human who was making their suits push to it's limit as it ran quickly through the ship. "Cortana. How fast is the spaceship that you arrived in?" The ancient human yelled at the AI who was surprised to be noticed. "John, tell him that with our slipspace drive we can fly up to 10 light years per hour." Cortana told John. "No need I heard all of it. Do you mind if I make some changes to make it go faster." The ancient human asked Cortana. Cortana was curious at what the Ancient Human was going to do so she accepted. "Ok go ahead." Cortana replied and the Ancient Human started making signs with his hands.

"Technology Style: Spaceship Upgrade: Speed. Summoning Style: Loot" The Ancient Human called out before lots of Tech and crates from the Forerunner Engine Room flew past them at their Ship Forward Unto Dawn. The Tech surrounded the ship before integrating themselves around the ship. While the crates entered into the ship. When the Forward Unto Dawn was finished it had a major upgrade in both design and in capabilities since the entire back of the ship had a glowing engine pulsing blue. The Ancient Human turned from the course before running into a vault like room. They jumped into the Ship and waited for the Ancient Human to come. The Ancient Human came back holding a strange cube in his hands before shutting the door. John had placed Cortana back into the console when he got to the cockpit.

"Woah that was some serious upgrade you placed. Lets get out of here, everyone hold on" Cortana called out as the ship shot up from where it was and blasted away from the Capital Ship. But then they felt a strong force holding the ship in place. "Damn we were a second too late." Came the voice of the Ancient Human. John turned to find the Ancient Human observing the control panel. "What do we do now sir?" John asked him. "Don't call me sir. The name is Naruto." The Ancient Human now recognized as Naruto told him. "Well Naruto what should we do?" Mark asked as he came into the room. Naruto observed the Capital ship which was being engulfed by a black mass of space. It was a Black Hole alright. Naruto went up to the control panel and flipped a few new switches that were there. Three pieces on the engine detached off before heading toward the black hole.

Naruto flipped another switch and the pieced aligned themselves while constantly changing in size to match the black hole before spinning at incredible speeds. A green light sparked in the middle of the spinning circle before a bright green vortex appeared. "Alright Cortana turn the ship and head through the portal." Naruto told Cortana causing her to look at him in shock. "But the Black Hole will consume us and break our ship apart." Cortana exclaimed at him. Naruto just stared at the AI who was uncomfortable under his gaze. "What?" Cortana asked embarrassed.

"Did you actually read all of the upgrades I made?" Naruto asked her. Cortana opened up a list again and was confused. "What is a Shield Drive?" Cortana asked him. "It's shield recharger and solidifier. Now go through the portal!" Naruto urged Cortana. Cortana hesitated before turning the ship around and shot into the portal. They made their way through a green tunnel like tube that was sucking in everything toward the exit.

When they got near the exit Naruto pressed a button and the ship slowed down until it was halfway out. "Why did we stop?" Cortana asked him. "To keep the portal open. Now what do you guys think about that planet?" Naruto asked them as he pointed out the window. They all looked outside and found a huge planet that looked just like Earth except for the landmass and a broken moon. "What is this place?" John asked them. "No Idea. Just asking if you knew." Naruto told him. "It is not in the UNSC database so I don't know- wait, I'm picking up Human Life form signature." Cortana told them.

"Well lets go to the surface and see what's up." Naruto told them. "But I can't keep the ship running and come with you at the same time." Cortana whined. "No but I know who can take your place here." Naruto told her. "Who?" Cortana asked. Naruto unplugged Cortana and quickly pushed the cube he was holding next to the dataport. A beam of light came from the cube and inserted into the console. Suddenly they found themselves staring at the Librarian. "Hello Librarian" Naruto told the new figure.

"Hello Immortal, ah you seem to have met the Reclaimers and the Ancilla Cortana. How have you been since we met on Charum Hakkor?" THe Librarian asked him. "I was captured shortly after you left and woken up recently from the Gyro-Prison." Naruto told her. "I see. So what have you called upon me for?" Librarian asked. "I need you to maintain the ship in staying spot so our portal does not close. Just call me if you need me. If you want, you can go through their databases and see all of their accomplishments, history, and such." Naruto told her. The Librarian's eyes lit up when he said he could go through the UNSC files and promptly disappeared.

Naruto sighed in exasperation before he turned to John and handed him Cortana's chip. "The Librarian loves to learn new history of her favorite race. Ready to explore the unknown?"" Naruto asked them. They brought him to the armory where they expected him to take a weapon only for him to say no. "I got some better weapons." Naruto told him as he went to a few crates that were in the corner that they didn't see before. Naruto tapped a few spots on the crates and forerunner weapons started coming out from the top of it like a rack.

"Here these are better than the current weapons you have." Naruto told them as they stared at him in shock. "How did you get those weapons?" Olivia asked curiously. "Didn't you see the crates flying through the hallway when we getting of that Forerunner Ship?" Naruto asked her causing her to look down blushing. "Any way change your heavy weapons for an incineration cannon. Your shotgun for a Bolt Shot or a Scattershot, your pistol for a Bolt Shot, your assault Rifle for a Light Rifle, your Sniper for a Binary Rifle, just ignore the Suppressor their aim suck so much that you can snipe someone over 20 meters away with an assault rifle, energy sword for a hardlight blade, and umm… just keep the oversized hammer." Naruto told them causing them to stare at him to know if they heard him right.

Naruto however did not explain and went to open several other crates before spreading along more of the same weapons on the table. "Wait, we don't have Forerunner weapons ammunition. Once we run out we won't have any other weapons." John told him. "Thats no worries. Forerunner Ammunition is made up of energy. I can tweak your weapon a little bit so that the weapons can draw energy from you shield and convert it into ammunition." Naruto told them. "Wait you can do that?" Cortana asked him through everyone's comms.

"Pssh Elementary stuff. We knew how to do this stuff in our first year of training." Naruto exclaimed as he took everyone's weapons and traded for the better equivalent of it. He then went around around and pressed the side of every Forerunner weapons in their hands or on their back before touching Mjolnir armor's reactor core area. A beam went from the weapons and connected with their reactor before disappearing.

"There now your weapons will automatically draw energy for your reactor if you run out out of ammo and stockpile it to the maximum. Word of warning. Your shields may be depleted when this happens so find cover until your shield recharges." Naruto told them." John looked around the room and found that there was no more Forerunner weapons. "What weapons will you take?" John asked him. "As if on queue, two swords appeared on his back with both of them only having small difference from each other. (_**A/N; Think of The Original Infinity Blade and the New Infinity Blade that are both in the game Infinity Blade 3**_)

"None. I got these two swords to help me out." Naruto told him. "What can a sword do against a gun?" Ash asked him. Why don't you test it out with your Light Rifle?" Naruto asked drawing a sword with the hilt having spikes into it. Everybody watched curiously as Ash lifted his Light Rifle up and pulled the trigger. The next thing they saw was Ash crashing into a wall. They looked at Naruto who had swung his sword in the other direction of his first stance. "Woah what happened?" Ash groaned as he got back up with his gun. "I deflected your shot." Naruto told him.

"How would you do that? We couldn't even follow the shot!" Tom asked Naruto. "If you are trained and you are fast enough then you can do that like child's play." Naruto told them as he placed his sword on his back. "So let's get going. Do you guys have a way to surface the planet?" Naruto asked them. The members of Team Sabre simply turned their heads toward Blue Team. "We have a Pelican on board. It's not outfitted with any weapons but we don't need them yet." Linda told them. "Ok people lets get a move on." Fred shouted before they jogged their way to the hangar bay.

They made their way to the lone Pelican in the hangar bay. Tom and Olivia had pilot training so they were the pilot and copilot respectively. Blue Team sat on one side of the Pelican while the remaining Sabre Team sat on the other side. Naruto sat with the Sabre Team since that was only free seat left. The Pelican rose and shot toward the new planet they were ready to discover.


End file.
